An ultrasound medical device can be used to treat a subject (e.g., a human) having certain conditions. Typically, a portion of the ultrasound medical device is disposed within the subject, and the ultrasound medical device is activated so that the portion of the ultrasound medical device disposed within the subject vibrates at an ultrasonic frequency. The ultrasonic vibrations can treat the condition (e.g., by breaking up tissue in the subject).
For example, an ultrasound medical device can be used to treat an occluded blood vessel in a subject by disposing a portion of the ultrasound medical device within the blood vessel at a location adjacent the occlusion. The ultrasound medical device is subsequently activated so that the portion of the device adjacent the occlusion vibrates at an ultrasonic frequency, and the ultrasonic vibrations can break up the occlusion.